


Catboys Are A Pain In The Ass

by archangelcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a nekomimi, Catboy Cas, Catboy!Castiel, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Owner Dean, Past Crowley/Dean, Pointless fluff, past lisa/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelcastiel/pseuds/archangelcastiel
Summary: Original idea:Based on this Facebook video:https://web.facebook.com/HappyCatsOnline/videos/1672518202789115/It’s a rainy night and all owner! Dean wants to do is sit in front of the TV in his sweatpants and bingewatch Dr. Sexy. Unfortunately, he ran out of milk so he had to rush to the nearest convenience store and get some. Too bad (or is it?), his needy catboy!Cas would not let him go alone. So he stands in line to the cashier, with an armful of purring catboy rubbing his scent all over Dean and staking his claim.





	Catboys Are A Pain In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Forgive me. Comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

Chief Mechanic Dean Winchester is looking forward to coming home after a hard day’s work at Singer Auto. His latest project, restoring an Oldsmobile for an elderly couple in town, took up most of his time. He nearly suggested getting a brand new car but the look on the couple’s faces had him promising to get the thing up and running, good as new, in the next two weeks. Bobby, his adoptive father and owner of Singer Auto, rolled his eyes when he found out. It’s peak season for them this time of the year, and if Dean cannot finish the Oldsmobile in the allotted time, Bobby’s gonna tear him a new one.

He’s making a mental list of what his next repair steps would be as he drove past the supermarket on the way home, vaguely wondering if his fridge is stocked. He hasn’t looked inside it the past two days because his housemate was very insistent on making food for Dean.

Said housemate is a catboy named Castiel, a beautiful not-so-little thing (he is only a head shorter than Dean when standing up to his full height) with eyes like glittering sapphires, soft, messy dark hair with the fluffiest cat ears Dean has ever seen on catboys, and a furry black tail long enough to wrap around Castiel’s waist when they go out.

_“Dean. I want to cook for you.” Large blue eyes implored Dean, hands clasped in front of his chest and tail twitching nervously, hoping for approval._

_“Really? Watcha wanna cook?” Dean had asked. His catboy was very curious about things he sees on TV, and loves imitating them._

_“Pancakes and oatmeals and cake and pie..”_

Dean lets him, Castiel is smart, and a very fast learner, like when he saw that porn channel—

Dean cursed as his mind traitorously provided images he definitely does **not** need while driving. Instead he focused on the safer topics, like how the clouds seem to be gearing up for a pretty heavy rainfall soon. He really needs to get home now. Cas doesn’t like to be alone when it’s raining.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled onto his driveway and sure enough, he saw Cas by the window at the second floor, patiently waiting for Dean. The black mop of hair disappeared and Dean knew he is gonna get glomped as soon as he opens the door.

“Oomph--!” Almost six feet of lithe body jumped him, legs wrapping around his waist and a lightly-stubbled cheek nuzzling his neck.

“Missed you too, buddy,” Dean said, rubbing circles around the catboy’s back, then tapping Castiel’s butt twice, a signal to let go and come down.

Once Cas complied, Dean immediately noticed two things: 1) Cas is covered in what seems to be flour, and 2) Cas is wearing nothing but Dean’s boxers, showing off legs Dean is sure even Rowena, the town’s self-proclaimed top model, would envy. And oh, yeah, Dean’s pants are starting to get a little tight.

“Woah, buddy. What have you been up to?” Dean asked, scratching behind Cas’ ear.

Castiel’s eyes flitted away for a second before he licked his lips and cheerfully answered, “I tried to make pie.”

“How was it?” Dean asked as he steered Cas upstairs to the bathroom.

“Oh, it’s alright.” Now the catboy was not looking at him.  

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?”

“Because.”

Dean was about to pry more, Cas is really hiding something now, Dean is sure. He stopped in his tracks though as Cas unceremoniously dropped down his boxers and smiled coyly at Dean.

“Help me clean up?” Cas asked in fake innocence.

‘Oh boooy. Here we go,’ Dean thought as his half-boner rapidly shifted into a full one.

* * *

 

An hour later, newly showered and half-drifting in post-orgasmic haze, Dean and Cas are snuggled on the couch, watching season 3 of Dr. Sexy on the DVD player that was a gift from Dean’s brother Sam for Dean’s birthday. Outside, the rain has started.

They are halfway through episode five when Dean heard Cas’ stomach rumble. Cas looked at him sheepishly and grinned. Catboys have a faster metabolism than humans, and Dean is always prepared.

“Go get your milk, baby,” Dean said, eyes focused on the scene. Dr. Sexy is about to meet the department’s new Chief of Surgery, a fiery bombshell that has, unknown to Dr. Sexy, serious beef with him.

“We’re out…” came the whispered reply.

“What?” Dean said, still focused on the screen.

“We’re out of milk.”

“What?!” Now that got his attention. It’s pouring rain outside and Dean has zero interest in going out. He cannot let Cas sleep without his milk, though. Catpeople need a special kind of milk to be taken before they sleep at night. It contains a formula specifically tailored to catpeople that helps them regulate their body heat and hormones. The last time Dean forgot that, Cas went to heat out of schedule and Dean didn’t go to work for a week. Dean was very pleased by the end. Bobby wasn’t. Dean looked at Cas incredulously. “You’re telling me that _now_?”

Cas, who was snuggled by Dean’s shoulder, did a half-roll, his head falling on Dean’s lap, hands covering his face, ears twitching back. He peaked at Dean through his fingers, squeaking and covering his face once more when he finds Dean still glaring at him.

“Catdamnit,” Dean muttered. He was already wearing his favorite sweatpants, too. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

“Alright. I’m gonna get your milk. You’re gonna stay here and clean the mess you made in the kitchen, understand?” The kitchen was a disaster. It looked like the Flour Fairy arrived and blessed the whole thing, including the catboy.

Cas pouted, and was about to protest when thunder cracked and the lights went out for a few seconds. When it came back on, Dean found Cas on all fours, tail pointing straight up to the ceiling, face and arms buried in the sofa’s throw pillows.

“Hey buddy,” Dean said, rubbing the catboy’s back. Cas immediately went for a hug, burying his face in Dean’s soft sweater, hands grasping at the fabric.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Dean cooed, ruffling Cas’ hair. Cas pressed in tight, refusing to let go.

“It’s over, baby. I gotta go get your milk,” Dean said, hoping Cas will understand.

Cas whimpered and clung tighter.

Dean sighed. He had no choice. “Okay, buddy. You’re coming with. But you better behave, okay? No growling at others.” Cas has a habit of hissing and growling at other people who, in his catboy mind, flirts with Dean. His favorite targets are Lisa and Crowley, Dean’s exes, who never seemed to get the memo that Dean isn’t interested anymore.

Dean doesn’t mind Cas being possessive, he actually revels it in, but outside they have to be careful. Even though catpeople are slowly being given the same rights as humans, they still have a long way to go, and most humans still see catpeople as for nothing more than sexual gratification. Cas could be taken away from Dean if he “crosses the line” and hurts someone.

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

 

 That’s how Dean found himself in line at the pharmacy, holding an armful of purring catboy who is rubbing his face all over Dean’s arm and sweatshirt, scent-marking Dean and “staking his claim”. The other customers have been giving them looks the moment they got in. 

Cas kept his promise to behave, although he did lick Dean’s ear and grinded his hips in such a way that made Dean thankful that Cas is covering Dean’s crotch as he carried the catboy in his arms. He was about to ask Cas to stop it because it really is not acceptable to sport a boner in a public place, even if said public place is a nearly empty pharmacy, when he saw Lisa from the corner of his eyes. He could see she wanted to come near, but Cas is making sure she does not.

His turn came, and to his surprise Cas himself placed in the order and talked confidently with the pharmacist.

“That’s a smart one you got there,” the pharmacist said to Dean, handing out the package.

“Yes. His name is Castiel, and you can see he talks.” Dean said. The pharmacist shrugged and put up his hands in surrender and turned away.

“Come on, baby,” Dean said. “Time to go.” Cas didn’t answer, he was looking over Dean’s shoulder.

“You’ll get cross-eyed if you don’t stop glaring at Lisa.”

“No, I won’t!” Cas said indignantly, squirming in his arms.

“Hey, hey. Here, get the umbrella. I don’t wanna get wet again.”

Cas complied, but not without an annoyed huff.

“Hurry up, I’m hungry.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Catboys are a pain in the ass, sometimes. And Dean loves his catboy so much.

 

_THE END_

 


End file.
